The Girl With Wings
by WritingEqualsEscape
Summary: It's been five years since Lucifer had taken a vacation from Hell and God has had enough... If Lucifer wasn't going to be the Lord of the Underworld, then He would just have to get someone else to fill his shoes...
1. Angel in Black

_**Lucifer hasn't been in Hell for the past five Earth years...**_

 _ **In that time, chaos ensued in the underworld without their torturer, their**_ **punisher,** ** _watching their every move..._**

 **God has had enough.**

 ** _If Lucifer wasn't going to guard Hell, then he would just have to find someone else to fill in his shoes..._**

* * *

 **Dusk till Dawn**

The Lux Bar and Nightclub was more alive than ever.

Lights blared from the windows and onto the dance floor. Women dancing on the verge of being naked were showing off their beautiful curves and figures to the men who whistled from their seats. The entire building was full of lust and alcohol and the music could've been heard from miles away. So, it was no surprise that there was a line stretching to the sidewalk crowding the side of the building, curving full of oddly dressed young men and women. The line stunk of desperation and anticipation of individuals and groups who glanced their phones worryingly, desperate to get into the high-end club before it got too late.

And in the lien full of skimpy-dressed ladies, drop-dead gorgeous men, and carelessly drunk others, lied one girl who stuck out of the crowd. Her body was covered from head to toe, not an inch of skin showing if it weren't for her face. A loose, deep grey hoodie that was much too big for her skinny figure hung over her body as if she was a coat rack, her black jeans showing faint stains of mud and fraying pieces of string from her endless journeying in them. On her back lied a black backpack, which she gripped the straps of fiercely.

In the crowd of brightly coloured clothes and wild eyes, the girl simply stood out.

After what felt like an eon of waiting, the girl reached the front of the line, where she met eye to eye with a strong, muscle-ridden man in black clothes. Without taking another look of her, he clenched his jaw and spoke.

"Go home kid." He spoke, his voice full of pure masculinity and authority. "We don't take underages."

"I'm... I'm not here to drink." The girl whispered, every word timidly leaving her mouth as her back twitched and trembled in anxiety. "Please... I... I just need to see him."

At her soft demenor, the man's tight postured softened by a fraction of an inch and he lowered his face down. Even he, the tough, seemingly destructable bouncer, had a soft spot for little girls who seemed to be lost. After all, who didn't?

"Listen, kid, I don't think you're very well aware of the fact that _that building."_ The man waved his hands around a little in the general direction of Lux, his voice barely heard over the blaring music. "Is full of people that would tear apart a girl like _you."_ The man shook his head and straightened his back, the moment of weakness in his demenor gone. "And besides, we got real, angry customers behind you."

At his dismissal of the girl, he immediately greeted the men and ladies who stood behind her, and with the swipe of their reservation passes, he let them through without a second thought. However, as he opened the velvet gate, the girl, without a moment of hesitation, rushed into the building. At the sight of her slender figure pushing past the front door, the security guard immediately widened his eyes and began to race after her, but within a second, she had already disappeared into the crowds of dancers and common folk.

After a few minutes of looking behind her back for the bouncer, the girl visibly relaxed and began to make her way through the crowd, her eyes adverting from looking at the views before her. She heard a scream and whipped her head behind her to see a man getting torn off of another man by some security guards. At the sight of authority, the girl's heartbeat spiked as she began speed walking away from the guards.

Within a minute, she reached a bar stool and scooted onto the seat, praying that she wouldn't be noticed by anyone. Her loniliness only lasted for thirty seconds.

"Scotch or whiskey?" A sudden, feminine voice questioned as the girl whipped her head towards the noise. Immediately in front of her lied a young, beautiful girl with rich dark hair and chocolate complexion. When the bar tender realized that she had the girl's attention, a smile curved onto her face. "You seem like a whiskey girl."

Without another word, the bar tender poured a rather tall glass of amber toned whiskey into a cup, a slight smirk on her face before she passed it over the girl, the smirk still on the drink maker's face as the girl politely pushed it away from her. "I... I don't really drink." the girl whispered, her voice barely audible over the music.

"Well, then, no point of coming to a night club, don't ya think?" the beautiful lady in front of her asked, raising an eyebrow. She gripped the side of the table and tilted her head ever so slightly. "In fact, judging by your constant adverting gaze, it seems like this is your first time in a club... which really does make me wonder just how old a little girl like you is-"

Without another word being said, a shock of visible panic rushed through the young girl's face as she widened her eyes as the bar tender simply laughed at the fear that she had caused the young girl. "You're hilarious." She stated as she grabbed the drink from the table and held it in her hands. "Don't worry... I don't really like to follow the rules anyway..."

At her words, the girl relaxed as the bar tender began to down the glass of whiskey, her throat chugging away as the girl cleared her throat and spoke up. "I... I came to see someone." She whispered softly as the bartender raised her eyebrows.

"Weird place to meet up with your friends." She replied as she tapped her chin. "Maybe we should change this place into 'LUX: Nightclub and Teenage Sleepover Hangout Area."

"His name is Lucifer." The girl whispered quickly, a little too quickly, as if she just wanted to get the words off of her tongue as quickly as possible.

"So you know Boss." The bar tender replied as she looked her up and down. "Are you sure that you're looking for the right person?" At the girl's quick nod, the bar tender simply shrugged. "It's just that Lucy doesn't really converse with people like... you." She glanced once more at the girls' face and shivered to add to her dramatic effect.

"I'm... I'm almost certain." The girl replied and drummed her fingers against the table. At her words, the lady leaned in close to the girl's face, her once cold eyes now vivid in power.

"Almost isn't good enough." She hissed and began to walk away when the girl widened her eyes and spoke up a little louder than she intended.

"Please! I need a favor!"

The girl didn't really know why she said those exact words. Something inside of her just... just told her that they were the right things to say. An instinct perhaps, or, even worse, a little voice inside of her head. And that voice scared her.

At her words, a smile once again landed on the bar tender's face as she grabbed yet another drink and began to pour herself another glass.

"Lucifer will be with you in a moment."

The girl let out a sigh of relief and nodded before she looked down at the counter. In her small time of silence, she finally obtained the chance to truly look at her surroundings. It smelled nice, something that the girl wasn't exactly expecting. It smelled like... lavender and alcohol, a combination that for some strange reason, the girl was quite fond of. The music that blared into her ears was loud and almost intoxicating, almost as if she was getting high just from listening to it.

"Ah, you're the girl that Mazie told me about." a sudden voice spoke up, shaking the girl out of her thoughts. She glanced up at the man with dark hair and tanned skin. Stubble was his facial hair and he was fairly handsome despite the strange, twisted look on his face. But there was something about his eyes that almost spoke to the girl in a sense. Something that just made the voice in her head go crazy that this was the man that she was searching for. The man that she didn't even know why she was looking for. "I should introduce myself, shouldn't I?" The tall man gave a rather elegant bow. "Lucifer Morningstar, at your service, my good lady."

The girl blinked before she spoke up. "Lucy." She replied without a second thought and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Lucy?" Lucifer questioned, an eyebrow raised. "Just Lucy? No extravagent last name?"

Lucy simply shook her head. "Just Lucy." she whispered back, her voice no louder than that of an ant's.

"Ah, well, that's quite fine." Lucifer replied, a sleek smile on his face as he rubbed his hands together. "Well then, _Lucy,_ how may I be at your service?"

Lucy opened her mouth for a moment before she closed it. Truth be told, she didn't know why she was looking for Lucifer Morningstar. It was that damn voice in her head, just whispering to her that this was the way to go. That by finding Lucifer, all of her answers would be answered. That Lucifer would help her understand.

But Lucy just didn't know how to explain it to him. She didn't know how to tell the man her thoughts, her feelings, _the voice in her head,_ in words.

"Ah, maybe we've come at this in the wrong way." Lucifer continued and swirled the cup of alcohol in his hand. "What we should really start with, is me asking you this." He cleared his throat, blinked once, before he looked intensely into the young girl's eyes. " _What's your deepest desire... Lucy?"_

The man was staring at the girl so deeply, so full of force and power, that it was straight up creepy to Lucy. Her eyes widened as she scooted back in her chair a little, slightly beginning to untrust the voice in her head. Did her head really just lead her to the ultimate creep?

"You're... creepy." Lucy replied, dodging his question all together as Lucifer simply drew his back, looking visably confused as he set his jaw.

"Really? Most women find me quite... attractive, if I do say so myself."

"She's a kid, boss!" the bar tender called out she made yet another drink for herself.

"Why yes, that's another thing." Lucifer took a sip of his concoction. "What are you doing here, child?"

"I came to find you." Lucy replied almost immedaitely as Lucifer simply shrugged at her words. "I... I need your help."

"Of course you do, everyone wants to strike a deal with a devil." Lucifer replied as he downed his drink. But his words didn't confuse Lucy. In fact, it didn't even startle her, if anything, it only made everything more clear. It made her realize that this really was the man that she needed, desperately.

"Is it true?" she whispered softly as she drew her head a little closer.

" _Everything you heard about me is true, darling."_ Lucifer replied as he raised his glass to get another shot of liquor. "So tell me, _Lucy,_ why do you need a favor?"

Lucy blinked quickly and spoke before she had the chance to think over her words. Maybe she said it like that because she was desperate for answers, or perhaps she just really trusted the man. Trusted what he said. For some reason, she wouldn't bet on the latter.

"I need you to cut off my wings."

* * *

 **NEW STORY :)**


	2. Devil's Hell

**Devil's Hell**

The first thing that Lucifer did was stare. And stare. And even stare a little bit more. After that was all over, he stared a little bit harder.

And then he spoke.

"Security!" He called, making every hair on Lucy's body stand up in fear. "There seems to be a underaged child here... I do wonder who let her in..."

"No, no, no!" Lucy cried out as Lucifer began to make his way towards the dance floor, seeming to forget the little girl he left already. "Please, no! I... I can't go out there!"

"Not my problem." Lucifer replied as he took a swig of his alcohol, watching from the corner of his eye as bouncers rushed over to the girl, ready to drag her out of the building.

"I... I can't go back to the police!" Lucy cried out as she reached out and grabbed Lucifer's arm. The moment that her hands touched the Devil, however, he whipped his body away from her. His eyes burned in disgust as Lucy let out another plea. "You need to help me! I... I don't have anyone else!"

"I don't _need_ to do anything, darling." Lucifer responded, his voice cold as hands grabbed at Lucy's arms, making her scream.

"Please! Please, please, please!" Lucy begged, tears vibrant in her eyes. "I'll do anything! Just hear me out, just help me!" When Lucifer only ignored her cries, Lucy's voice turned only thicker in desperation, her body still struggling against the men holding her, who were, in truth, having a hard time taking her out of the building.

"He's looking for me!" Lucy cried, her very last bargaining chip. "Please, he's looking for me!"

The words, despite their simplicity, did the trick. They intrigued the devil and made him feel... slightly guilty. She was young, too young to just be thrown into the streets like that... and if someone was looking for her, then Lucifer would feel responsible if she got killed. But the mention of her wings still slightly haunted him, what if she was just some angel trying to bring him back to Hell?

So Lucifer spun around and slammed the hood off of the girl's head, finally bearing her face to the world. She was beautiful in the same way that children are. Beautiful because she possessed a blossoming youth and innocence that curved and wrapped her features. She looked pure, like a small budding flower right about to bloom. Soft features that told Lucifer that this girl must be no more than twelve and she held an Asian and Western complexity judging by her skin tones and shapes.

But two things stood out about her, one of which happened to be her eyes. They were dark, so dark, that they almost looked like pits, but at the bottom of the darkness, stood fear. There was no anger, no happiness, or deception. All there was in her dark, alluring eyes, was fear that would make a murderer cry.

The second thing was her hair, once again raven black matching her pupils. But her hair wasn't smooth and shiny, instead, it looked like a bird's nest. It seemed to be grouped in dozens of clumps, and looked almost graying at the edges. It was wrapped into a loose bun, but Lucifer could already see that were some bald spots, either from malnutrition or from someone forcefully yanking them out. Lucifer didn't know which scenario he would bet on.

Seeing her like this only confirmed Lucifer's beliefs. He never saw this girl before. If he did, then he would've remembered her soft, trembling voice and fear ridden eyes. He knew deep in his heart that he would've remembered her. He just knew it.

Which meant that she wasn't an angel.

"Who?" Lucifer whispered softly as Lucy simply shook her head.

"I don't know his name." She whispered, her voice shaking. "But he's looking for me. Said he wants to help me, that... that I'm special."

"And why didn't you follow him?" Lucifer questioned as Lucy took in rapid breaths, the guards still holding her still.

"It... It didn't seem right." The girl blushed at how stupid she sounded, but it was true. Her instincts, _her voice in her head,_ just told her that she couldn't listen to the man who was tracking her down like a hunter to a deer. "He's been... looking for me ever since..." She gestured to her back, to the place her wings should lie, and Lucifer straightened his back.

"Alrighty lads, scatter off. Go find some illegal drug dealing or stop some fist fights, I got this." Lucifer stated as he roughly grabbed Lucy by the arm and dragged her towards the elevator, her entire demeanor finally softening as they went to one of the top floors.

Once they entered the large room with a window for a wall, Lucifer pushed her into the center and turned around.

"Show me the wings, darling." He stated as his eyes faced the wall. "I won't look, promise. And the devil always holds his word."

At his words, Lucy blinked once before she simply took off her backpack and cleared her throat, a signal for Lucifer to turn around. He did so within a second, only to widen his eyes at the sight.

The back of her bag was cut out, as was the back of her sweatshirt, which revealed a pair of wings. The wings were beautiful to say the least, they were white with flicks of tan and light brown feathers. Almost on instinct, Lucifer walked over and touched them, his eyes captivated by their beauty. At the feeling of the authenticity, of home, Lucifer almost sighed. These were real. However at the unfamiliar feeling of Lucifer's hand, Lucy flinched, her wings extending to their full length.

And that's when Lucifer realized just how small they were. Angel wings are typically two times the wingspan of their holder, and Lucy's wings were no more than 3/4 of her height. They were so small that Lucifer could only hardly remember a time when he last saw wings so tiny.

"They... they appeared five years ago." Lucy whispered, her voice still shaking as Lucifer's hand continued to follow the curvature of their structure. He could believe that for sure, the wings felt new. Young. Just like the rest of her. "When... when I was ten."

"You're fifteen?" Lucifer questioned, confused. She looked too young to be fifteen. At Lucy's nodding, Lucifer wrinkled his eyebrows and removed his hand from stroking her feathers. "Who would've thunk it..."

"They started out as a bump... My... my parents took me to a doctor and they told us that that bone wasn't suppose to be there. They tried to remove it..." Lucy took a gulp of air, her eyes burning in tears as her wings retracted. But they didn't disappear, instead, they simply folded against her back. "But they couldn't even cut my skin... so they brought in some scientists when my parents took me out of their program. They didn't like watching doctors putting lasers against my skin..."

"You're an angel." Lucifer whispered as he looked back at Lucy and crossed his arms. "But why would Father make some human an angel..."

At the word, Lucy frantically shook her head and even let out a little laugh. But the laugh died as quickly as it came out, her shoulders shaking as she swiped some stray, black locks from her face. "I'm... I'm not an angel... I don't even believe in that kind of stuff..."

"Interesting." Lucifer replied, finding the sad irony in the situation before another voice spoke up.

"Interesting indeed."

At the sound, Lucy whipped her head around to spot no other than Amenadiel, a man with skin as dark as night and the clothes to match. And, as if to intimidate the two, his own wings were out, their black feathers casting a shadow over the back of the room.

"Get away from me!" Lucy screamed, her soft, innocent demeanor changing completely within a second. She scrambled backwards, her wings extending as she stared wide eyed at the man.

"It's been a while, Lucy." The man spoke, obviously referring to the young girl. "I see you've met Lucifer."

"I'm sorry, but do you two know each other?" Lucifer questioned and crossed his arms as Lucy stuck out an accusing finger at Amenadiel.

"He's... He's the one trying to take me." Lucy whispered harshly as Lucifer let out a laugh.

"Really, brother, this is quite a new low. Kidnapping human girls." A smirk approached the Devil's face as Amenadiel only shook his head, his eyes still focused on Lucy.

"Trust me, brother, that is no human girl." The Angel replied as Lucifer took another glance at her. Despite her now defensive stance, there was still fear in her eyes. Fear so vivid, so pure, that it almost engulfed her face.

"Well, she said so herself, she's not an angel." Lucifer replied and crossed his arms. "And she doesn't exactly seem like a demon now does she? So, I suppose that only leaves one last option..."

"Father chose her." Amenadiel stated and advanced towards Lucy, making her take five steps back. "He was tired of your little games, Lucifer."

"Dear old Dad got tired of me?" Lucifer asked jokingly as Lucy glanced around frantically, desperate to find a way out. "I thought that was impossible."

"He said that if you were so attached to Earth, to your life here, then so be it... but that doesn't mean that nobody is going to guard Hell."

And it was then, when Lucifer put the pieces together. Amenadiel not insisting to bring him back to hell, the talk of Lucy trying to get away from her kidnapper, her innocence in her eyes. It was crystal clear.

"He wants _her_ to rule Hell?" Lucifer questioned and looked back at Lucy, his entire body in shock. "That's absurd! What the hell is that old man thinking?"

"Father isn't to questioned, brother!" The Angel screamed as he continued to stalk towards Lucy, her back finally hitting a wall.

"But this is... is evil!" Lucifer cried out in response as Lucy took in sharp breaths, her wings wrapping around her body, curling her into a tiny ball. "You can't do this! It isn't what she wants... If this is your way of getting me to go back to Hell..."

"I don't want to do this, Brother." Amenadiel whispered as he finally turned to Lucifer. "But it's the only way... the underworld has gone mad without your supervision."

"She won't even know what to do!" Lucifer shot back as Amenadiel simply shook his head, looming dangerously close to Lucy.

"Father has a plan for her."

"I don't know who your messed up family is!" Lucy screamed, her voice suddenly overpowering the both of them. "I don't know who the hell your Dad is, but you can tell him to go screw himself!" Her sudden bravery and lack of pauses in her words was surprising that it startled the two of supernaturals. The girl who used to be so quiet and helpless had suddenly morphed into a spitfire.

"We have no other choice, Lucifer." Amenadiel whispered as Lucifer almost rolled his eyes at his words.

"You always have a choice."

It was Lucifer who threw the first punch.

* * *

 **Bam. :)**


	3. Little Girls and Their Wings

**Little Girls and Their Wings**

It was a brutal brawl.

The two higher level entities ruthlessly threw punches, nobody holding back as they shoved each other into counter tops and walls. Blood dribbled from their mouths, cuts grazing their skin as both launched at each other once more all while Lucy's shrieks echoed throughout the room.

"Stop it!" She cried out, her eyes burning in fear as she ran towards the two. When Amenadiel shoved Lucifer against a table, Lucy put a hand in-between the two. "Please stop it!" She begged once more, and, to Lucifer's surprise, the Angel listened to the little girl. He straightened his back and shook his hand to get the numbness out of it as Lucifer slowly sat up and rubbed his jaw.

"And you want _her_ to rule Hell?" Lucifer questioned before he let out a laugh. "She doesn't even like to watch a good fight! Father's gone bloody insane, hasn't he?"

Lucy's eyes glanced from side to side of the room, her entire body feeling more and more uneasy. She shouldn't be here, that was obvious enough, she should've never came. The voice in her head was insane, so insane that Lucy believed it.

"Lucy, come." Amenadiel whispered, and turned his head ever so slightly to spot Lucy picking up her backpack to once again conceal her wings. At the sight, Amenadiel immediately flew in front of her, his hands on her shoulders as she stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm not letting you run away again."

At the Angel's touch, Lucy flinched and tried to walk backwards, but the Angel's touch was firm. He wasn't letting go-and that scared Lucy. It scared her beyond words.

"Get...Get away." Lucy whispered, the spark in her eyes suddenly gone as she shook against the Angel's harsh grip. "I... I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Listen to the lady, brother." Lucifer responded as he stepped behind the girl, his simple presence exerting power as Amenadiel glanced from Lucifer to Lucy.

The staring match lasted no less than a minute. But to Lucy, it felt like a million years.

Without another word said, Amenadiel disappeared, his figure gone like the wind as Lucy let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"He's going to be back." She whispered softly. "He always comes back."

"Yes, he does that quite often." Lucifer responded simply as he grabbed an unshattered glass and poured some liquor inside.

"So will you help me?" Lucy questioned, her voice echoing throughout the room as Lucifer glanced up from his cup. "Will you cut them off? Please?"

At the question, Lucifer simply sat in a bar stool, as if trying to get himself comfy. "How do you know I can?"

Lucy's response was no more than a shrug, her eyes suddenly looking at the floor as she shook her head. "I... I can feel it."

"Strange." Lucifer replied as he took a swig of his drink, his once slightly bloody wounds healing before her eyes. "Why do you want them off?"

 _Not real, Lucy... That's not real..._

Lucy's more rational thoughts ringed in her mind as she took in a deep breath. Lucifer must be... must be faking it. The wounds must be fake, this must all be fake. That's why he can heal so quickly... And the other man, he disappeared because... because she was hallucinating him all along. Yes, that must be it. She was hallucinating him just like she was hallucinating the wings tethered onto her back... This was all a hallucination, a cruel work of her brain. Maybe if she thinks hard enough... If she tries hard enough, then she'll appear in her bedroom, with her parents by her side. That she'll be able to go back to her normal life in her normal world full of normal people.

"I want to be normal." Lucy replied, her tone slightly frantic as Lucifer simply crossed his arms. "Please. That... that thing," She said 'thing' as if it pained her, killed her almost, to say the word 'wings'. As if by saying wings, it'll make this scenario all too real. "it ruined my life. If you cut them off, then... then I'll give you anything. Please, I-I just want my life back."

"So, let's say I cut them off." Lucifer casually pours more alcohol into his glass. "All is good and well, though, I will warn you in advance, it hurts like hell." Another swig of alcohol. "I should know."

"You have wings?" Lucy whispered, her eyes wide. She didn't know why she was surprised about that, after all, now a days, it felt like everyone she met had a pair. But the idea of the dark haired, intimidating man in front of her with a pair of wings on his back simply felt preposterous to her.

"I _had_ wings." Lucifer waved his hands at the comment. "Cut them off a while ago, but yes. I suppose I do 'have' wings."

"Then cut mine off!" Lucy almost shouted the words, her eyes wide and frantic, a glimmer of hope on her face. "Please, please, pleas-"

"Hush!" Lucifer interrupted. "You never let me finish my story! Now, I cut off your wings and all is well... except now, there's two rather large scars on your back, and then you'll have to explain whatever the hell happened to your significant other during sex-" At the word, Lucy visibly tensed up as Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Okay, _cuddle time._ You make up a lie, or, if you're like me, you just say the truth... the truth which is so silly that nobody believes you anyway." Another sip of his drink as Lucy stared at him with wide eyes. "Plus, you have the chance to make dear old Dad upset. Are you completely sure that you would like to risk that?"

Lucy blinked at his words and a certain rage entered her body. A rage that made a fire unleash behind her eyes as she took a step forward. He didn't understand, _nobody understood._ She knew the consequences, _but she had no other choice._ She couldn't live her life like this, live her life as an outcast. She hated her wings with a passion unlike no other and she wanted them off. No, she _needed_ them off.

But the rage that once consumed her entire being was over as quickly as it started. She blinked and resumed her original spot and let out a breath.

"Who is your Father?" She whispered softly as Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was obvious by now." At the next word, Lucifer looked away from Lucy's eyes and back at his amber colored drink. "God."

Lucy almost rolled her eyes at his answer. "I'm sure he is, Jesus."

"It's true, you know. I thought you would believe me by now, I'm the Devil."

"Yeah, whatever." Lucy replied and set her jaw. "I told you, I don't... really believe in that stuff."

Lucifer stepped off of his stool and took a step towards Lucy. "Were your parents angels?"

"What? No." Lucy immediately stated, her eyebrows funneling together. "I actually think they were more of your people."

"Demons? Well, I've never heard about demons having an angel as an offspring before but-"

"No! Just... just bad people in general." Lucy whispered softly and ran her hand through her hair. "But... but it's not like that was their fault."

"Oh really? Then whose fault was it?" Lucifer asked, sounding genuinely curious as Lucy simply bit her bottom lip, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"Mine." She sniffed a little before she continued. "Now, please, will you help me? I... I have a life to get back to."

Lucifer paused in his spot and tilted his head at the girl in front of him. She looked so beautiful, so pure... how could Amenadiel even think that she was... was anything but an Angel? But then again, he used to be angel once too... and look where he is now.

"Fine. I'll get Mazie." He finally replied and walked towards the elevator. He pressed the button and stepped in before he pointed a finger at the girl. "Don't. Move."

Lucy gave him a sharp nod in return and watched as the doors closed before him. At the sight of him disappearing, Lucy let out a sigh of relief. It was going to be over, it was all going to be over. She could be normal again, she could be _human_ again.

Lucifer reappeared with Maze within a minute, who held two strangely shaped daggers in her hands. The two marched together towards the girl, who suddenly felt a lump growing in her throat. Second thoughts rushed through her head as Maze raised an eyebrow at the little girl.

"Wings." She stated as Lucy simply took off her backpack, her movements slow. Doubt rushed through her mind faster than a rocket and her hands shook as the backpack slided off of her fingertips and her wings extended in front of the world. They felt stiffer than usual.

Maze immediately pushed her so that her back was facing her and tilted her head at the feathers before her. "This is going to hurt you much, much more than it's going to hurt me."

And then, before Lucy could even think about letting out a scream of protest, Maze stuck the dagger through Lucy's skin.

A scream exploded from the girl's lips as she fell forward. Instinct took over Lucy's rational thoughts and before anyone could stop her, her wings flapped wildly at Maze, knocking her off of her feet, but her dagger still implanted underneath the girl's skin. A pain greater than Lucy could ever imagine stung her nerves as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh, for Father's sake." Lucifer mumbled underneath his breath as he grabbed the dagger from Lucy's skin and started to push it against Lucy's bone, making her hack out a sob.

"It hurts!" Lucy cried as Lucifer's hands stained darker in blood.

"Well what the bloody hell did you expect!" Lucifer questioned as Lucy started to twitch against his hold, the pain slowly becoming too much for her tiny body to take.

And then, before anything else could happen, the dagger was out of her skin. At the feeling of release, Lucy collapsed, her breathing rapid as she grabbed her backpack and wrapped it over her back. She could feel the blood seeping through onto her sweatshirt and back as Lucifer casually gave the dagger back to Maze.

"See, I told you it would hurt." Lucifer replied, but Lucy could hardly hear him. All she could do was grip onto the couch, the only voice rocking in her ears being the sound of blood pumping harder and harder. "You're too weak to do this. You probably wouldn't have survived if I had decided to go all the way."

"I'm not weak..." Lucy whispered rather pathetically as she wiped tears away from her eyes. "I... I could've done it!"

"Done it my ass." Lucifer shot back as Lucy shut her eyes and took in deep breaths. "Trust me, you would've died and dear old Dad would've sent you straight to Hell to watch over it or whatever."

Lucy shut her eyes tightly and turned around, her eyes suddenly wide with passion and anger. "Give me the knife! I can do it!"

But Maze didn't even move a muscle, the knifes gripped tightly in her hands as Lucifer raised an eyebrow."You seem to have a death wish, darling."

"I DON'T WANT THEM!" Lucy screamed, her voice raging louder than a thousand suns. "CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND! I _NEVER_ WANTED THEM, SO TAKE. THEM. OFF!"

If Lucy was the devil, Lucifer just knew that a demonic face would've appeared on her. Her pure features would've dissolved before his eyes to be replaced by burning red skin and harsh black outlines. Her eyes would've morphed into red coals and an expression of pure and utter anger would lash out onto her face

But there was only one Devil in this world. And she wasn't it.

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply, to explain just how idiotic she was being. To tell her just how stupid this whole thing was and how if she died, then Amenadiel would've won. And they could've have him winning now, did they?

But before he could, the elevator door opened to reveal a lady with fair skin, blonde hair, and a fierce look in her eye.

And a gun in her hands.

"Lucifer Morningstar, you're under arrest for the assault of a minor."

* * *

 _***Very important note: This is taking place a bit before the first episode of the first season. So this is all, like, pre-Chloe Decker. Just letting you all know..._

 **Kaboom. :)**


	4. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Guilty Until Proven Innocent**

"Is this really nesserary?" Lucifer questioned as he shifted in his plastic chair within the interrogation room. His hands were trapped in metal bonds and his eyes weren't on the blonde lady in front of him, but rather the plastic video camera that lied in the corner of the room. "I do believe that this is all quite overkill."

At his words, the lady in front of him slammed her hands against the table and stared him dead in the eye, as if _that_ was suppose to intimidate him.

"We got a call saying that you were dragging a _minor_ upstairs in your nightclub." The lady spoke, her voice as serious and cold as ice. "And when we came up to investigate, we saw a scared girl and actual _blood_ on your hands... So I'm horribly sorry for being the least bit suspicious of your actions, Mr. Morningstar."

"Ah, apology accepted, as long as you let me out free of charge." A smile for the young lady, who didn't seem to be taking the bait. "Now, come now, Detective, I already told you. The girl wanted me to stab her, she thinks that I'm the Devil and that, well, she thinks I can cut off her wings. Nothing more."

"Are you trying to plead insanity?" questioned the detective who simply crossed her arms at his statement. "Because it's certainly working."

"Nope, it's just the truth, Detective..."

"Decker. Chloe Decker. Now, you have exactly five minutes to tell me the real story."

Lucifer simply waved his hand in the general direction of the door and once again gave the woman his devilish grin. "Ask the girl for yourself, Detective... I mean, she doesn't bite."

"Right." Chloe responded before she twirled around and began to walk out of the room. However, before she could, the Devil spoke up.

"Wait a minute, Ms. Decker! I have a question for you!" Chloe let out a sigh before she spun around, her expression clear that she wasn't in the mood for games. Then, before anyone could stop him, Lucifer narrowed his eyes and spoke. "What's your deepest desire, Ms. Decker? Please, I would be absolutely... _delighted_ to know."

"Creeps don't get to ask questions." Chloe responded, her tone sharp as she marched out of the room, leaving the Devil alone to himself. At her words, Lucifer sank back in his seat and tapped his chin.

"My oh my..." He whispered underneath his breath. "Two in one day..."

* * *

"Are you okay, sweetie?" A sweet voice questioned, dragging Lucy's eyes up to meet hers. She was beautiful with short, blonde hair and a gorgeous facial structure. "I'm Detective Decker, but you can call me Chloe... what's your name, sweetheart?"

Lucy blinked once before she spoke, her voice practically lifeless. "Lucy."

Chloe Decker tilted her head at her response before she gently coddled her for more information. "Oh, that's a beautiful name, Lucy... Though, do you have a last name to go with that?" Lucy shook her head slightly as Chloe nodded softly. "Did you... run away from home?" Lucy thought about the question for a moment before she nodded. It wasn't a lie after all. "Alright, Lucy, I won't pressure you into telling me _anything_ until you're ready, though, it would be nice if you told me your age."

Lucy's response of a measly 'fifteen' before Decker nodded, told her that she would be right back and to stay put, before she headed off. The moment the Detective slipped past the door, however, Lucy stood up. She shouldn't be here, she _couldn't_ be here. They would find out that she's a monster and keep her trapped in a room of iron again. Trap her until they figured out why and how and a million other questions. Trap her until she died a life she never truly lived.

She couldn't do that. Lucy couldn't do that again, and there was only one way to stop it from happening.

 _She needed to cut off her wings._

Before anyone else could stop her, Lucy stood up from her chair and walked over to where the investigation rooms were. A small, barely audible voice whispered through her skull, almost seducing her into following it's steps. Lucy listened, her entire soul almost in a trance as the voice guided herself into a room with a one sided mirror. The room contained a bunch of mechanisms, a slightly senile police guard, and, on the other side of the glass, Lucifer Morningstar. Without another word said, Lucy flicked the on switch for the lights, allowing the one sided mirror to turn two sided.

"Ah, my dear Lucy." Lucifer spoke the moment his eyes caught her's. Lucy blinked once and turned to the man who sat by the counter.

"You shouldn't be here-" He began when Lucy held a finger to her lips. Immediately, the man shushed, his eyes wide as Lucy took a step forward. She felt possessed in a sense, as if every move wasn't made by her but by the... the voice in her head... And it didn't help that the feeling was addictive.

"Shhh..." She whispered, her black eyes wide as she leaned forward and smiled. "Go on now, go sit in the coffee room. Please, you deserve a break, don't you?"

The man's eyes turned wide and without another word said, he nodded his head and trudged out of the room, off to go get his 'well deserved' break. The moment the man slipped out of the room, Lucy almost jumped when she heard a slow clap.

"Bravo, Lucy, bravo!" Lucifer announced, his hands miraculously out of his chains as he leaned back in his chair and shined a bright smile onto his young prodigy. " _Now_ I see why Brother wanted you to rule Hell! You have the gift too!" _I wonder how she got it,_ Lucifer thought as the grin grew wider on his face.

"Gift?" Lucy whispered, the haze in her mind suddenly gone as she suddenly realized what she had done, though, she didn't exactly know how she had done it. Or how it even worked. Perhaps the voice in her head was... was stronger than she had originally imagined.

"Ah, the gift of desire!" Lucifer explained. "When you ask someone for their deepest desire they will feel almost... almost obliged to tell you, if I do say so myself. Be careful, darling, that can be dangerous when used properly."

But at Lucifer's words, Lucy only shook her head rapidly, her eyes suddenly filling with tears as she let her fear-striken voice out. _That girl seems as if she's always feeling so guilty,_ Lucifer noticed as she spoke. "I... I don't know why you're talking about." She whispered before she swiped some hair from her ear. "Please, I... I just need to know where _they_ are. The daggers. Please."

She drummed her fingers against the table as Lucifer let out a sigh. "Mazie probably has them, though, it might've gotten confiscated by the police already. Now, can you please let me out of here? My legs are getting sore."

Lucy blinked once before she walked over to the door and tried to open it. However, when she couldn't, Lucifer let out a sigh and reached for the handle before he gave it a quick shove, making it almost immediately give in.

"There we go." he mumbled as he stepped out of his cell right as Chloe Decker walked into the room.

"Ah, there you are, Luc-" She began when she let out a shriek and pulled out her gun to trail it straight on Lucifer. "How'd you get out?"

"What can I say, Detective? I'm the Devil." he showed off his trademark smile as Lucy raised her head a little and spoke up.

"Please leave us alone, Miss." She whispered softly, her voice full of nothing. There was no power in it, _no persuasion,_ and Lucifer certainly noticed. "Lucifer didn't harm me and... well, quite frankly, you're wasting our time."

"And yes, do take that as an insult, Detective." Lucifer continued. "I do believe that those are the most cruel words that's graced dear old' Lucy's lips since the day she was born."

"No, no, no, you!" Decker nudged the gun towards Lucifer. "Get the hell back in your cell, and you," she glared at Lucy. "go... go back to your seat!"

Lucy glanced up at Lucifer, silently asking him for his advice onto what to do. When Lucifer gave a small nod in approval, Lucy wordlessly marched back to her seat and sat down, her wings slightly twitching within her backpack. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"A mini bottle of tequila, two curved daggers, two flat knifes, one black coat, and three extremely sharp hair pins." The police man said as he handed the two back their items. Maze immediately grabbed her weapons and put them back in their respective places as Lucifer casually took his fair share. "Oh, and this coin thin-" Before the word even left his lips, the coin landed in Lucifer's hand, a grin also placed on his mouth.

"I think we're still missing one last thing," Lucifer added in as he glanced towards the direction of Lucy, who casually sat in a waiting room chair. He pointed to her. "The girl. Lucy."

"Nope." Decker replied, a stack of paper work in her arms. She raised an eyebrow at the two as the man behind her walked away. "She's not your daughter and you're not her legal guardian, and, since we don't know who she is and she's under eighteen, she's going straight to child services... the kid's got some serious issues."

"Is adoption an option?" Lucifer questioned. "Because if so, we'd be absolutely _delighted_ to take her in, right Mazie?" At his sugary sweet, yet horribly fake words, Maze simply rolled her eyes as Chloe gave him a look full of seriousness.

"You'd be the last person who I would choose to adopt her, you know, judging how I saw you loom over her with blood on your hands and all." She replied, not a single inch of her voice in sarcasm. "You know, frankly, I don't know how you managed to convince _the entire force_ to let you off the hook considering the boatload of evidence against you... which seemed to miraculously disappear from the crime scene."

"I'm the Devil, I make deals." Lucifer replied simply as Chloe Decker grabbed Satan by the chin and pulled him inches from her face.

"But mark my words, _Mr. Morningstar."_ the Detective's voice was low and full of raw and utter hatred. "You're never going to see that girl nor harm her _ever_ again on my watch. I still think you're guilty, and no amount of... of bribery or deals, even those with the Devil himself, will do _anything_ to change that." She let go of his chin, but her eyes still burned with spunk and anger. She truly did believe that he injured her... well, not like she was wrong or anything.

"Point taken, Detective." Lucifer replied and took a step away from her, his hands held in the air as Maze almost dragged him out of the building. "But trust me, darling, I will be seeing Lucy again... and it won't be because I want to."

Little to say, Lucifer was only too right on that one.

* * *

 _*Note: If you have spare time, or you're just curious, think about what just happened, but use Chloe's perspective... Yeah, he definitely sounds like a creep, doesn't he?_

 **Ka-Blewy :)**

 **Last Update**

 **02-02-19**


	5. Girls Don't Fly

**Girls Don't Fly**

Lucy left the police station in the dead of the night, after a little more than twelve hours after Lucifer had left her.

To her great surprise, it really wasn't too hard. Decker had settled in for the night and went home, and everyone else really didn't care that she was leaving. Kids like her kind of just came and went in the police station, though, at this hour, they would usually be found coming into the station rather than getting out of it.

The moment that the crisp air brushed out Lucy's skin, she let out a sigh of relief and began to walk for the Lux building, now more determined than ever to chop off her wings. That was a close call, a much too close of a call. Decker has spent the past hour before she left trying to convince Lucy to tell her just how she was and what not, or trying to get her to take off her backpack and 'get comfy'. Her choice of words were ridiculous, who could 'get comfy' in a police station?

Her plan would've probably worked fine if it weren't for the fact that she had absolutely no idea where she was. She had, after all, just arrived in Los Angeles not even twenty four hours ago, so she wasn't exactly a local. She had got to Lux by asking strangers and following a little map that she had memorized on the way here, and now, in the dead of the night, Lucy feared that asking someone for the way to Lux would get her killed-or worse. Not like they could even cut through her skin anyway.

So the little girl stuck out a finger in a random direction and started off that way, figuring that she should at least cover some ground. However, she only managed to walk a few miles in the dead of the night when a delicious scent caught her nose. It was the smell of salty snacks, sweety goods, and overfried chicken nuggets. The smell of a convenience store.

Her stomach growled at the pure thought of food and before Lucy could stop herself, she was walking into the store. With greedy fingers, she went straight to the snack section and took a handful of everything, her eyes wide in hunger as she grabbed more and more. The moment her hands couldn't hold anymore, Lucy spun around and made her way towards the door before she heard a humble clearing of a throat.

Lucy flinched and looked behind her to spot a wrinkly old man behind the counter, his once hard eyes suddenly softening at the sight of Lucy's youth and his grip faltered on an item he was holding under the counter. _A gun,_ the voice in her head told her.

"Hun, can you pay for that?" He questioned, his tone oddly soft to belong to the clerk of a convenience store.

Even if Lucy was a normal fifteen year old girl, she could, without a doubt, be able to run away from the clerk without a chance that he would catch up to her. She would be able to run and run and run until she could reach an alleyway and devour every last bit of the food. And nobody would know. Absolutely nobody. She could... could kill the clerk before anyone could notice...

Not like that was even an option. Not like she could even consider doing any part of those things. She didn't have the guts, and somewhere deep within her, she still had her morals.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," She mumbled and turned around, her head hung down as she let her trembling fingers place the food back on the shelf. Once everything was in it's exact place, Lucy fished into the front pocket of her backpack and pulled out a wrinkly ten dollar bill along with a few cents in spare change. Lucy bit her lip at the sight and carefully counted every penny she had left before she picked up a bag of chips, handed the coins to the clerk, apologized once more, and dashed out of the store.

She obviously needed to start conserving her money more if she wanted any hope of starting a new life.

Lucy ended up eating her meal on the rooftop of a building, not by flying up, but by climbing one of the fire exits. She had done this plenty of times in the past, though, not exactly with the same fire exit. She had gone up at least sixteen stories, and, surprisingly, didn't even feel out of breath. Once up that high, she glanced around for video cameras. When the little voice in her head gave her the all clear, Lucy let out a sigh of relief and took off her backpack.

The moment that the cloth was released from her stiff feathers, her wings extended, sending a strike of pain through Lucy's body. She was still sore from Lucifer's little stabbing session. _Only imagine how it would feel if he chopped it all off..._ At the thought, Lucy shook her head frantically.

It would feel good, she told herself, it would feel liberating. It would set her free.

Lies that she told herself to make her feel better. To help strengthen the stubbornness that held her life together.

There was a nice breeze on the rooftops that whipped through Lucy's raven, thinning hair and past her wings, making them feel more alive than ever. Maybe Lucifer was right, she thought, maybe this was where she belonged. Maybe she was an angel, born to look down at the little humans in their little cars in their little worlds. Maybe this was her destiny, after all, her wings certainly enjoyed it.

But Angels. Didn't. Exist. They couldn't. They just couldn't.

"Hello Angel." spoke a familiar voice, sneaking her out of her thoughts.

* * *

"Mommy." A shrill voice called out from her bedroom, catching the attention of a young blonde lady with a laptop on her thighs.

"Trixie, why aren't you asleep?" Chloe Decker scolded as Trixie simply walked over to her mother and tugged at the collar of her shirt.

"Why aren't _you_ asleep, Mommy?" She questioned, completely dodging her question as Chloe simply sighed and tousled her daughter's hair.

"Work, baby." was all that could slip through her mouth before her child jumped into her lap and cuddled against her chest.

"That looks like a lotta work." Trixie pointed out as Chloe simply let out a sigh, completely giving up trying to shoo her little ray of sunshine away.

"Yes, it is." Chloe whispered as Trixie poked the nose of a girl with dark eyes and matching hair on the screen.

"She's really pretty." She pointed out as she sunk closed against her mother. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Lucy, darling... allegedly, of course. I'm... I'm trying to figure out who she really is, though."

"Yeah, I don't think she's a Lucy either." Trixie questioned and twirled a strand of her mother's blond hair in her little fingers, her little eyebrows funneling together. "She doesn't look like one. You know, Mommy, this girl in my class is named Lucy too. She's really annoying, Mommy-"

"Munchkin, we don't call people annoying... unless it's for a good reason." Chloe interrupted as she continued to search through lost child files from across the globe, desperate for a match. Who knows? Maybe 'Lucy' came from Europe or something...

"It IS for a good reason, Mommy." Trixie replied and crossed her arms, obviously upset. "She's always bragging about her name. She always says that her parents named her Lucy cause it means light or born in daylight or whatever. And she's _always_ talking about it and it's super annoying."

"Huh." Chloe replied and raised an eyebrow. "The more you know."

It was then, when her machine beeped, flashing bright green as Chloe widened her eyes and clicked at the notification. Almost immediately, a tab pulled up stating 'MATCH' and Chloe quickly read over the file, her eyes widening at every word before she shut her laptop, not wanting her daughter to see the images and words that engulfed the page.

"Alrighty, munchkin." Chloe spoke, her voice quick and slightly frantic. "Now it's _really_ time for bed. Now."

"But Mommy-" She began when Chloe picked her up and practically threw her onto her mattress.

"Sorry, baby, but Mommy has some serious things to share to the office and she needs to go." She placed a delicate kiss on her daughter's forehead and began to rush out of the room. "Remember, baby, don't open the door to ANYBODY and sweet dreams."

"Good night, Mommy." Trixie whispered softly as Chloe shut her open and practically leaped for her car before she started it up and made her way towards the police station. Towards Lucy.

Lucifer was right. This was no ordinary girl at all.

* * *

"Get away from me." Lucy whispered softly as she stood up, her heels touching the edge of the roof as she stared at the aging man in front of her.

"God will punish you for your sins, Angel." The man replied, a gun in his hand as he took a step towards her. "And when he does, you'll only wish that you were with me."

"God doesn't exist!" Lucy screamed as she curled her hands into fists. A brilliant fury lit up her eyes as she grit her teeth together.

"Then why are you trying to visit the Devil himself!" the elderly man whispered harshly as he took yet another step towards the girl. "Then why were you granted the grandest gift of them all?"

"This isn't a gift!" Lucy countered, her entire body truly sparking into life. "This is a curse! You should know more than anyone else!"

"No, Angel." The man continued as he stalked closer and closer to the girl. "You were given a gift... only you had betrayed God's word and turned it into the greatest sin of them all."

"He's. Not. Real." Lucy whispered softly as the heel of her foot felt nothing but thin air. She was at the edge of the building.

"Come home, Angel." the man continued, his finger lingering on the trigger of his weapon. "Come home now and perhaps God will take pity on your soul. Perhaps he'll make the rest of your eternity more bearable."

"I said, HE'S NOT REAL!" Lucy screamed, her entire body shaking as she collasped into a little ball, rocking back and forth as tears began to stain her cheeks. "He's not." She whispered to herself. "He can't be."

Her eyes dragged up back at the man, her lips trembling as she tilted her head at him. "Shoot me. Go on, do it. You've always wanted to."

The bullet might not cut through her skin, but it'll have enough force to push her off of the building. Maybe sixteen floors will finally be enough to kill her... Sure, the police will find that there are wings growing out of her back and she'll be called a freak for the rest of eternity, but it's not like she'll be there to witness it.

Lucy blinked once and in that moment, the man put the gun down. Lucy let out a shallow breath and felt her wings loosen up and retract back against her back.

And it was then, when a bag went over her head, casting the girl of light to be cast into the darkness.

* * *

 **Boom. :)**

 **Last Update**

 **02-04-19**


	6. Angels

**Angels**

Chloe stormed into the Lux nightclub with a police badge in hand, almost immediately scaring off some of the men and women who once occupied it, scattering them off in all directions. But Decker wasn't there for them.

After realizing that Lucy was gone from the police station, Chloe sped towards Lux, figuring that that would be the next place that Lucy would run off too if her files really were that accurate. She almost immediately spotted Lucifer caught up in the spell of his own drink before she dashed over to him.

"Ah, Detective!" Lucifer exclaimed as Maze gave her the stink eye.

"Should I get a knife?"

"Ah, no need, Mazie!" Lucifer continued and leaned over to the bar counter to look her in the eye. "Now, Detective, are you here to arrest me again?"

However, Decker wasn't out to play games this time around. "Lucy. Where's Lucy?"

"I thought she was in your custody, Detective." Lucifer replied and took a sip of his drink as Chloe immediately ran a hand through her hair.

"She's in danger, Lucifer. Real danger." She whispered underneath her breath, causing the slight grin on Lucifer's face to disappear for half a second before it came up once more.

"Ah, nothing can harm her, Lucy's an angel after all!" He took a swig of his drink as Chloe pulled out her laptop and pointed at the file she had recovered.

"Her real name's not Lucy, Lucifer," Chloe whispered softly, her eyes wide as she showed him the words on the screen. "It's Angel. Her literal name is Angelina Holy Grace."

Lucifer blinked once and without saying another word, he snatched her laptop from her hands to examine the document closer. However, she wasn't lying in the least bit, and the files seemed to have every little detail about her life on it.

 _Angelina Holy Grace, age fifteen. Lives in Peterson Alabama. Graduated St. Peter's Catholic Elementary School and dropped out of Lord's Home Catholic High School in the tenth grade. Goes to St. Lucius church and Sunday school until disappeared. Gained popularity for singing in her local church group._

"The girl always said she wasn't bloody religious."

"It gets worse." Chloe continued as she scrolled down, letting Lucifer see the pictures. Pictures of a girl with raven black hair and even darker, frieghtened eyes clutching the hand of an officer. She was impossibly even thinner back then, her lips a sick, malnourished blue and a thin, black blanket wrapped around her tiny frame. Lucifer could make out the faint outline of her wings beneath the blanket. "When her priest found that she had abnormal bones in her back that was probably from a birth defect, they thought that she was an _actual angel._ They worshipped the ground she stood on until they found her trying to cut those bones out with a kitchen knife." Chloe heaved a breathe and continued to scroll down, letting Lucifer see the pictures that the Doctors had taken of her back.

Her wings were even smaller back then, barely stretching barely past her small frame. Faint, but healed scratches ad indents were made at the wings and skin, signs of someone desperately wanting them out. A large, gloved hand was gripping on Lucy's tiny arm, making it seem like these pictures weren't exactly with her permission.

"She has some sort of... of bird mutation. They called her the ultimate sinner, Hell's Daughter, Satan's offspring." Her eyes glanced over to slightly at Lucifer before she continued. "They kept her in the basement of their church, not wanting her to apparently spread her evil to the universe until police were tipped onto where to find her and brought her to a lab to... to be experimented on. That's when she started talking about _you_."

"Me?" Lucifer repeated as Chloe nodded and shut her laptop, still not breaking eye contact with Lucifer.

"Yes, you. She apparently went crazy and started saying that she needed you to... to cut off her wings. That that was the only way. That the devil would unbound her from her curse." A quick exhale as Chloe shook her head once more. "She apparently escaped two weeks into the experiments and was off the grid ever since."

"So where is she?"

"I don't know."

* * *

A heavy bag hung over Lucy's head as she rode in a van towards wherever her captors were trying to bring her. She took in deep breaths to calm herself, but came to no avail as she desperately squirmed inside of her restraints. The ride was bumpy, making it so that Lucy would jump up every half second. Even her wings were bound, with her entire body being strapped against the seat.

Her mouth was strapped shut with a piece of thick duct tape and her slightly dilated pupils awkwardly stared at the blackness that stood before her. The situation was slowly coming truly in focus as she began to realize just what was happening. She was going to be trapped inside of a room made of iron and tortured until her stupid body finally gave up all hope. Until everything crumples apart and her soul finally breaks. She was going to lose a life she never truly had.

But... but maybe it was for the better. She was a freak of nature, she was an outcast. At least if she was surrounded by psychopaths they would know her for who she is... then she would never have to hide ever again. Maybe the government could find her again and maybe _they_ could put her out of her misery.

"Lucy." A sudden voice whispered, causing Lucy to glance up. Within a second, the black bag flipped off of her head, causing a bright light to cloud her vision, making her not being able to focus for a moment.

However, once her eyes focused on the figure in front of her, her eyes only narrowed as he carefully tore off the duct tape of her mouth. Her eyes glanced to the outside world, to the windows. To her surprise, the scenery moved much, much slower than it should, almost as if the world went on pause. Not to mention the fact that everyone else in the vehicle didn't even notice the tall, black man in the car with them.

"Are you alright, child?" Amenadiel asked, his hands on the girl's shoulders as she immediately shrugged him off. He then began to tend to her bonds, only to receive a tone of anger in return.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, causing the angel to pause in his actions. "I... I don't need your help! I don't need you to save me again!"

At her protest, the higher power removed his hands from her bondage and crouched down so they could look at each other face to face. Her dark eyes were wide and filled with sadness and horror, her lips trembling, but her jaw firmly set as the Angel spoke.

"I helped save you the first time." he whispered softly. "Remember that life you lived in a cell, the sunlight being a foreign feeling to your skin barely two years ago? I rescued you from that... that hell, yet you still don't trust me. Yet you still insisted to go to the police, even though you knew fully well what they would do to you."

"I don't trust people with wings." Lucy whispered softly her eyes not even daring to blink as she continued to stare at Amenadiel. "You... you probably mutated me! You did mutate me! And... and you tried to find me and... and take me to... to use me and experiment on me and... and..." She bit her bottom lip and thrust her head backwards. "You expect me just to follow your every move? To... to trust you?"

Amenadiel gently placed his hand on Lucy's and squeezed it lightly. "I didn't do this to you." He whispered softly and blinked once. "Father did."

"God isn't real." Lucy responded almost automatically, all life drained from her voice as she shook her head ever so slightly. "He isn't."

"He gave you these wings, just like how he gave me my own." The Angel whispered softly as he squeezed Lucy's hand even tighter. "He gave you the power of persuasion, the gift of immortality because you're going to need those when you reach your true job."

"And what's that?"

"To rule Hell." Amenadiel whispered softly. "To replace Lucifer and take the mantel of the hardest job known to man."

Lucy blinked once, her sanity slowly beginning to unravel as she slowly turned her head to face Amenadiel, her breaths rapid.

"You're. Not. Real." She then waved her hands throughout the car, pointing towards the outside world. "What... What you're doing right now... it isn't real. I'm... I'm going crazy."

"Then how did you get out of your restraints?" Amenadiel whispered softly as Lucy looked down to realize that her wrists and body had, almost magically, managed to get relieved of their bonds. "How come you're still talking to me if you think that this is all just an illusion?"

Lucy shut her eyes and pressed the palms of her hands against her ears. "Get out of my head."

At her words, the man shook his head. _When will she learn of her destiny?_ "As you wish, Angel."

He blinked out of the car and time restarted for the men and women in the car to realize that Lucy had, somehow, escaped her chains.

"Pin her down." One screamed as Lucy widened her eyes and extended her wings, sending another spiral of pain through her spine. However, her feathers did collide with one person's face, causing them to slam their head against the door of the car as Lucy took in rapid breaths, her eyes slowly beginning to water as insanity truly took over her body.

She slammed her head against the window, causing a shatter in the glass as she let out a blood curdling scream.

"WHY ME!" She cried, every last bit of her anger and sadness dissolving into the universe. She slammed her forehead into the wall this time, causing the car to serve around the street as she let out a sob. "WHY! ME!"

Her eyes seemed to almost bulge out of her head before she suddenly spotted a figure on the road. A figure clothed in black standing in front of the car, not moving an inch. Just standing there, as if just begging for the end to come.

A moment came and went, and the car that Lucy sat in didn't slow down in the least. The passengers at the front barely looked at Lucy as they began to ram full force at the man in the middle of the road.

And then, ever so softly, the man put up a hand to where the engine of the car lay and right as they were about to ram into him, the car stopped, every part of it screeching to halt as Lucy let out a cry and slammed her head into the front seat, a groan leaving her lips.

She lay there for a moment, the world suddenly spinning before her as she desperately tried to make sense of her surroundings. Desperate to understand just what was happening.

Smoke felt as if it was beginning to crowd the car as Lucy let out a cough, only to have that be accompanied by a scream. But not a scream from Lucy.

 _"I'M SORRY!"_ a voice cried, their voice begging for forgiveness between sobs. Lucy blinked softly and touched her surroundings, her senses still not exactly aware of what was happening. "Oh, please, God, I'm sorry! Please, please, don't send me _there,_ please tell Father that... that I'm _sorry_ no, that _we're sorry_ for meddling! Please forgive us mortal souls!"

The words slowly brought Lucy back to original senses as she found a door handle and pushed at it. Surprisingly, the entire door fell off of it's hinges as Lucy let out a groan and rolled out of the car, her feet landing on the ground as her wings extended to give her a better sense of balance. She lightly touched her head as a killer headache began to overtake her soul once again.

It was another series of words that brought her mind back into existence.

 _"You will never touch her again."_ The words sent shivers up Lucy's spine but... but it didn't feel that bad. It even felt good in a way... _"EVER AGAIN!"_

"No! No I won't!" Another voice screamed, it's voice full of desperation as Lucy's eyes focused on the figures in front of her.

One of them was a tall, dark haired man in black clothes, who seemed to be looming over two of Lucy's captors, one of which happened to be the old man. However, the two looked different. Their eyes were wide and full of absolute fear. Every part of their body was shaking and shock and pain overtook every one of their senses as Lucy blinked quickly and spoke, not even thinking about the word that would leave her mouth.

"Lucifer?"

And when he spun around, Lucy came face to face with the Devil himself.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Last Update:**

 **02-09-19**


	7. Hot Chocolate With the Devil

**Hot Chocolate With the Devil**

Lucifer had brought Lucy back to his flat.

The car ride back was a little awkward. They had left the people left stranded on the street. Well, technically their car still worked, so they weren't exactly 'stranded', but neither of the survivors seemed to be in the mood to drive any time soon.

After Chloe had told Lucifer that she essentially had no idea what to do, Lucifer went out to search for her himself. After all, he always felt like he had pretty good detective skills, and besides, plenty of people owed him favours that he could cash in on. He was given a tip about a gang of what almost seemed like priests bringing someone into a car, so that's where Lucifer headed off to first while Chloe was still attempting to alert the rest of her force about what was happening. By the time Chloe had managed to convince everyone that this was serious, Lucy was sitting in Lucifer's car, drinking a stale Coca-Cola that sat in his car, her eyes almost emotionless.

By the time they entered his flat, the two didn't say a single word about what had happened. Instead, Lucy spent her time curled up on his couch, her fingers touching the faint blood stains that lay from when Lucifer tried to cut out her wings. Her backpack was long gone, along with her measly ten dollars that was in it, so it felt like this was where she was going to be staying until she could develop a better plan.

Her wings were out in the open in the apartment, it's feathers casually extending and collasping upon itself at Lucy's will as she continued to prode at the blood on the couch. It looked like whoever cleaned it tried pretty hard to get rid of it, but some still lingered. It always did.

"A new couch is coming next week." Maze stated as she threw a poorly made sandwich onto Lucy's lap. At the sight of food, Lucy's stomach curled before she glanced back up at Maze. "You look like you're starving. Eat something kid."

Without any words said, Lucy timidly grabbed a piece of lettuce and nibbled at it as Maze casually sat on the opposing couch, her eyes following the girl's every movement. "You don't look like the evil type."

Lucy blinked once at her words and casually put the sandwich back on the table, not feeling hungry at all despite her growling stomach. "I mean, I'm just saying, I'm not getting the vibe, and I'm a Demon."

At her words, Lucy flinched and chewed at her bottom lip. She uncomfortably grabbed at the fabric of the couch, her wings folding behind her back as Maze continued to talk, not at all uncomfortable about the situation. "So, how's your day going?"

"You already know the answer, Mazie." Lucifer stated as he walked in, shirtless. He had taken a long shower the moment he had gotten home, seeming to want to erase the events of the evening from his mind. It didn't seem to work. He casually strolled into the kitchen and pulled out hot chocolate mix. "Kids like hot chocolate, right? That's something they do."

"I don't like hot chocolate." Lucy whispered softly as Lucifer glanced back up at her.

"Well, too late now." he replied as he began to boil some water when Lucy caught sight of his back and the two large scars that stood on it. His wings.

Once the water boiled, Lucifer plopped some hot chocolate mix into it and stirred it carefully before handing the drink to Lucy, who placed it on the table with the sandwich before Lucifer put on a shirt and sat on the couch, his hand collasped upon eachother as he began to speak.

"On a rate of one to ten, Lucy, how scared are you?"

Lucy's eyes flickered back to Lucifer, a flicker of another emotion flashing through them. "I'm always scared."

"No, not like the general fear." Lucifer almost rolled his eyes. "Fear of... of me."

At his words, Lucy forehead creased as confusion took over her features. "Why would I be scared of you?"

Lucifer almost face palmed himself as he answered, his words slow as if that would help her understand what he was saying. "...Because you saw my true form and despite my devilishly handsome looks right now, that other one was not very pretty."

At his words, Lucy simply shrugged, her fingers grasping the spoon in the drink before stirring it. "I guess it's just because I got used to it."

"What? I showed you that side of me before?" Lucifer questioned as Lucy shook her head.

"Not... not exactly. I've been having these... these dreams for the past two years now." Her eyes adverted from any gazes as she stirred the hot chocolate quicker. "It would be of that face and... and it, or you, would be saying that you would help me. That... that I just needed to find you, Lucifer." She hesitately brought her eyes up to look back at Lucifer, half wondering if he understood a word she said. "The Devil."

At her words, Lucifer sat forward, his eyes darker than normal, before he spoke. "I thought you didn't believe in 'that kind of stuff'."

"I... I don't." Lucy replied and tucked her knees to her chest.

"Why? I mean, you have more reasons than everyone else to be a believer."

"Because God was suppose to protect me." Lucy snapped, her voice suddenly sharp. "He was suppose to protect the innocent, and I did NOTHING. I did absolutely NOTHING to deserve this Hell." She sniffled a little and took in a deep breath to compose herself once more. "I learned a long time ago that if God was real, then His ways are cruel and unjustified. That if He was real, then He deserved nothing more than my fist in His face."

"Amen." Lucifer replied simply and leaned back in his seat. "Yet you still don't believe in him."

Silence for a moment as Lucy lifted her chin a fraction of an inch higher. "He's probably real." She dipped her finger in the flaming hot chocolate, but she couldn't feel a thing. Everything felt numb. "After all, how could you do... that if he wasn't."

Another few minutes of precious silence before Lucifer spoke up. "I know your past."

Lucy's eyes flickered up to him, an almost amused feeling trapped within them. "I figured you would by now."

"Who are your parents?" He blurted out, almost desperate to know. Perhaps she's the daughter of an angel and she just didn't know it. Just the name of her mother or father could give him enough information onto just how was responsible for her horrendous upbringing.

"Charlie and Josephine Grace." Lucy responded and placed the hot chocolate back on the counter. "Don't bother finding them, they're dead." Her heart thumped at the word before a whisper came underneath her breath. "My fault... or God's fault."

"How so?"

"They got really scared when they first saw my wings. They... they just wanted me to be normal. My Dad started drinking and my Mom always tried to cut them off with our kitchen knife." A sniffle from Lucy as she lightly touched her wings. Not a scar remained from the sessions. "Ended up driving off a bridge because of it. Then I went to my church thinking that they would help me..." She gave a slight shrug at her words, her entire body almost emotionless.

She was a sad girl, that was obvious enough. Sad enough that she made Lucifer feel... almost guilty in a sense. Was this all his fault? Could he have prevented the fall of this once mortal girl by just staying in his place at Hell? If he did, would her life be sane again? Would she be happy instead of broken?

However, he brushed the thought from his mind the moment he conjured it. "Your own mother tried to cut your wings off with a knife?"

At his harsh words, a harsh flare sparked up in Lucy's eyes. "I'm a monster, Lucifer! I would've done the same!"

"You would've put a knife against your child's bones and began to saw it off?"

At his words, Lucy opened her mouth, ready to say yes. But the words got stuck before they past her lips and tears began creasing her eyes. She closed her mouth and opened it once again, only to have nothing but air pass through. She wanted to say yes, she really, really did. She, despite everything, desperately wanted to defend her parent's actions. But she couldn't say that she would ever do the same.

"It sounds to me that your parents were down right psychotic." Lucifer concluded as Lucy pressed her palms against her ears, her eyes wide as she curled into a ball. "You're being so defensiveful, when really, there's absolutely nothing to defend them about! They're probably in Hell-"

"Shut up." Lucy whispered harshly, tears continuing to slide down her cheeks, only to have Lucifer continue.

"-spending the rest of eternity rotting away! If anything-"

"Shut up!" This time, her voice was a little louder, her voice echoing throughout the room. However, the sound only landed on deaf ears.

"you should be thankful they died to finally-"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

The words were louder than what Lucy had anticipated and suddenly, her once dark, alluring pupils morphed into fire red. It lasted for less than a second, but that was all it took for Lucy to lose control. Her wings spread out at her agressive words, making her seem much larger than how she truly was. She was on her feet, her hands clenched into fists as she bore her eyes at Lucifer.

And then the moment was over. The brilliant fury and redness left her eyes and all power slipped through her finger tips as she blinked once, uncertain of knowing what had just happened.

"My, oh my." Lucifer mumbled underneath his breath as he delicately crossed one leg over the other. "I do wonder how your devilish face will look like."

But Lucy could hardly hear him. His voice was drowned out by the others ones pounding in her mind, voices that screamed at her that she didn't belong here. Harsh, pursuaysive voices that gradually grew louder and louder until they essentially made up her brain.

 _The door is always open Lucy... Take it... Leave... You belong there, in Hell, that's your home..._

 _Monster, monster, monster, monster, monster..._

 _Demons don't belong on the surface world..._

 _Let go... Call for him... Call for the Angel in Black..._

At the sounds, Lucy shut her eyes and began marching away from the room, to the elevator.

"I need to go." She whispered ever so softly as she jammed her finger against the down button.

"So soon?" Lucifer questioned as he began to stand up. "But the party's just got started."

The elevator rang up to the top floor and Lucy quickly stepped inside, her eyes wide as she tucked her wings behind her back and snapped a few safety pins that she always kept at the hem of her sweatshirt and pinned up the hole in the back of it.

"I... I don't belong here." She whispered softly as the elevator door shut.

The words were true enough. But just because they were, didn't mean she was going to leave.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far!**

 **Last Update**

 **02-12-19**


End file.
